Shea Haulia
Summary Shia Haulia 'is a member of the Haulia tribe, which is tribe full of rabbit-men demihumans. She was hidden by her tribe because she had the ability to conjure magic without the help of chants, magic circles and magic stone. An ability only those who are demons should be able to use. She set off on a journey to find Hajime whom she found with her Premonition to help save her tribe from slavery and protect them. She was found by Hajime in the Raisen Grand canyon being chased by a two headed T-rex and was saved by Hajime half-heartedly because she annoying and wouldn't shut up. When they went to Shia's home in the the Sea of sacred trees, her clan was judged and sentenced to death for harboring Shia. They were subsequently saved by Hajime. She fall in love for Hajime and confessed to him after defeating Yue in a bet 1 out of 10 matches when training. She was able to go along with Yue and Hajime on their journey. Powers and Stats 'Tier:: 7-C | High 7-C | 6-A in Base, 6-A with Body Strengthening | 5-C, At least 5-C with Body Strengthening Name: Shia Haulia Origin: Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Rabbit Woman Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Telepathy, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Unusable in combat at this stage), Limited Time Manipulation with Reproduction Magic, Soul Manipulation (Unusable in combat), Extrasensory Perception, Flight | Same as before | Same as before plus Statistics Amplification, Blood Manipulation, Intangibility, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation | Same as before plus Can calculate the materializing position of instantaneous space teleportation using only her instinct, Martial Arts, Resurrection 'Attack Potency: Town level (Was able to damage Tio) | Large Town Level (Matched Yue's Thunder Dragon) | Continent level (Comparable to Base Hajime During the War with Ehito), Continent level with Body Strengthening (Can boost herself to the point she surpasses Hajime when using Supreme Break, which makes him 5x stronger), Can ignore durability with Druken | Moon level (Comparable to Yue and Kaori), At least Moon level with Body Strengthening (Can get up to 5x stronger) Speed: Hypersonic combat speed (Can keep up with Yue) | Massively Hypersonic (Was able to dodge Yue's Thunder Dragon and keep up with Yue who could react to her) | Massively Hypersonic (Stronger than before), Massively Hypersonic+ with Body Strengthening (Can boost herself to the point that she surpasses Hajime Nagumo when he is using supreme break which makes him 5x faster) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can easily keep up with After Stories Hajime), Massively Hypersonic+ with Body Strengthening (Can make herself up to at least 6x faster), Speed of Light with Smartphone (Can fire lasers of concentrated sunlight) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can easily lift and swing around Druken which weighs 10 tons) | At least Class 10 | Class 20, Class 100 with Body Strengthening VII (Can lift her 100 ton hammer) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Town Class | Continent Class | Moon Class ' 'Durability: Town level (Can strengthen herself to tank attacks comparable to her ap) | Large Town level (Tanked attacks from Yue) | Continent level, Continent level (Can make herself up to 5x more durable) | Moon level, At least Moon level with Body Strengthening Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Collar': A collar which was made by Hajime to give a battery like magic container to help Shia fight efficiently it also has various ore's that has various effects such as telepathy. *'Mini-Treasure Box': Created by Hajime using spatial magic and is a smaller version of Treaure Box. It has the size around a house’s storage. *'Druken': A sledgehammer made by Hajime with which Shea can extend or contract its handle by pouring magic. It also has a lot of gimmicks inside it, and can also be turn into a huge gun which can shot slugs. By the time of the War with Ehito and on wards, the surface of Druken is covered with sealing stones, which is material in which mana is hard to circulate in, Druken has countless sharp edges which pulverizes anyone touched by it, ignoring her targets durability, even Apostles guarding against the attack using their decomposition ability which reduces anything touched by it into particles, proved useless. *'Smartphone': A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact operating outside the earth’s atmosphere, Bel Agarta. Intelligence: Skilled combatant (Knows karate, eight extremities fist, capoera, can copy fighting styles just by seeing them being performed, has instincts which allow her to sense danger, and people) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Physical Perception': Ability to sense anything within 20m. *'Air Walk': A unique magic which allows Shia to make transparent platforms in midair. *'Premonition': Shia's ability which allows her to be able to predict the future based on her actions if she uses it actively; however, it can activate automatically as well; it predicts any large danger that would bring death to Shia either directly or indirectly. This ability only works once a day. *'Divine Revelation': An ability which allows her to see up to 2 seconds into the future. Though it is a downgraded version of her Premonition, it can be used with little magic power, so she could conveniently use it in rapid succession. *'Hypothesis Sight': The derivation of her native magic Premonition, using Hypothesis Sight, Shia is able to know the result of a question she asks such as what would happen if she attack someone, and also know exactly where that person will strike. *'Gravity Magic': Allows Shia to be able to increase or decrease the weight of herself or any object she touches. *'Space Magic': Magic that can bend space and also allows for teleportation. Shia has bad affinity to this magic so she can't teleport. *'Half Transition': Space magic which shifts one’s body halfway to a different space, as a result all interference from the origin space won't reach her body. This magic however consumes a huge amount of magical power, Shia is also not able to interfere with the origin space either when half-transitioning, and she can't move while using it. It's a trump card she can only use once in a battle. *'Reproduction Magic': A magic which literally has affect of “returning” something to a prior state. Shia can use Reproduction Magic to heal herself and any abnormalities in her bodies like petrification, and can also cure serious illnesses. Wounds or simple fractures can heal with only a little bit of Shia's concentration, while serious illnesses would be healed with if she spent time concentrating. *'Spirit Magic': Magic which can directly interfere with the soul. Shia doesn't seem to have good affinity with this, hence she can't use it. *'Sublimation Magic': The power to make everything evolve. *'Metamorphosis Magic': Magic that remakes a normal organism into a monster. Using the magic power of the caster and the magic power of the target organism, it forms magic stone inside the body, with that as the core it’s possible to remake the flesh of the body. *'Crimson Hammer': A magic that uses metamorphosis magic on her own body, allowing her to freely manipulate her blood. Key: Before Evolving with Sublimation Magic | After Evolving with Sublimation Magic | During the War with Ehito | After Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Category:Rabbits Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hax Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Time Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5